Ce qui est oublié ne peut faire souffrir, quoique
by cesc-fabregas15
Summary: Les enquêteurs du BAU se retrouvent à la poursuite d'un violeur en série. Un membre de l'équipe se retrouvera impliquée personnellement dans cette enquête, qui ferra resurgir du passé ses angoisses et ses doutes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : La série Criminal Minds, ses personnages et l'univers de CM ne m'appartient pas.

Situation temporel:Jennifer Jareau n'a pas quitté le FBI. Cette histoire se passe quelque part entre la saison 5 – 6, pas de vrais moments. Ashley Seaver n'est jamais venu au BAU et Emily Prentiss n'a pas eu à faire à Doyle. Donc ca se passe plutôt début saison 6. Mais il y aura des liens avec des épisodes passés de la série, des sortes de clin d'œil à la série mais toujours avant la saison 6!

Genre: Première fanfiction donc je ne sais pas trop dans quel genre la classer. Je dirais Général/Drame/Policier. Je dirais aussi que la fiction peut contenir quelques images de violences physiques et allusions sexuelles. Mais rien de vraiment explicite même si les allusions peuvent être choquantes pour des jeunes non avertis, mais pour les habitués de la série, rien de plus que la série de bases qui est assez violente.

Résumé: Les enquêteurs du BAU se retrouvent à la poursuite d'un violeur en série. Un membre de l'équipe se retrouvera impliquée personnellement dans cette enquête, qui ferra resurgir du passé ses angoisses et ses doutes. Comment réagiront ses collègues face à la découverte des profonds secrets de l'un des leurs ?

**BONNE LECTURE**

[**********************]

« _Rien n'est plus agaçant que de ne pas se rappeler ce dont on ne parvient pas à se souvenir et rien n'est plus énervant que de se souvenir de ce qu'on voudrait parvenir à oublier. _ »  
><strong>de Pierre Dac<strong>

**Prologue: **

**_Las Vegas – Mois de Novembre_**

_Reid et Hotch se trouvaient dans une petite salle ou trônait au milieu une table et deux chaises, cette pièce n'était autre qu'une salle d'interrogatoire au milieu de la grande ville de Las Vegas. Un suspect venait d'être arrêté et tout l'accusait, même sans ses aveux, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à sa culpabilité, mais les agents voulaient une réponse, ils voulaient comprendre pourquoi tout ce massacre et malgré l'acharnement de Reid et de Hotch, le suspect restait silencieux un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres des que les noms de ses victimes étaient cité dans les questions des agents._

_Morgan et Prentiss assistaient à cet interrogatoire derrière la vitre, ils entendaient tout, ils voyaient tout et un mélange de haine et de dégout se dessinait dans les yeux d'Emily Prentiss. Elle regardait cet homme, un homme qui avait violé, torturé et tué des dizaines de jeunes femmes, elle le regardait depuis plusieurs minutes, et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vu, elle se sentit faiblir devant cet homme. Derek Morgan avait senti le malaise de sa collègue et se tourna vers elle, il déposa une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue pour attirer son attention._

Derek Morgan: Tu ne dois pas chercher à comprendre Prentiss, il n'y a pas de logique à ces horreurs.

Emily Prentiss: Tu n'as pas l'impression que chaque enquêtes nous montrent un peu plus le mal, je veux dire quoique l'on puisse voir, il y aura toujours pire ailleurs. Quelque soit le nombre de tueurs que l'on arrêtera, il y en aura toujours d'autres, et encore d'autres, c'est un cercle infini, ils font régner la terreur, ils décident de qui vit et qui meurt. Ils sont des milliers dans la nature et nous on doit attendre qu'ils tuent pour les arrêter. Il n'y a pas de logique à ca Morgan, je le sais mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. Les familles de ses filles ont le droit de comprendre pourquoi elles viennent de perdre une fille, une fiancée, une sœur.

Derek Morgan: Connaître la réponse pourrait être pire que l'ignorer, tu connais le profil aussi bien que moi, il n'y avait pas de préférence dans ses victimes, juste de l'opportunisme.

_C'est à la fin de cette phrase que Hotch et Reid décidèrent de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire._

Spencer Reid: On en tira rien de plus, de tout façon vu le profil on n'avait peu de chance d'obtenir quoique se soit de lui. Notre travail ici est terminé.

Emily Prentiss énervée: Notre travail c'était de l'empêcher de tuer toutes ses femmes, et il a réussi à en tuer seize, si tu te satisfait de ca Reid, alors tant mieux pour toi.

_Emily Prentiss partit, laissant ses 2 collègues ainsi que son chef sans voix et perplexe face à cette réaction assez inhabituelle de leur collègue féminine. Reid qui avait été quelque peu vexé par l'agression verbale dont il venait de faire l'objet, se tourna vers Morgan comme pour comprendre mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'un hochement d'épaules et un regard voulant dire « désolé vieux je ne comprends pas non plus. »_

**[*********]**

_Pour fêter la fin de cette enquête et aussi pour profiter un peu de Vegas, les agents du BAU se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un bon restaurant, ils reprenaient l'avion le lendemain pour rentrer, mais après n'enquête qu'ils avaient eu, ils avaient tenu à décompresser un peu et puis être à Vegas sans faire une fois la fête n'aurait pas été digne. La soirée avait été bonne, une soirée placée sous le signe de la bonne humeur et de la joie de vivre, leur métier leur rappelait constamment à quel point la vie était courte et à quel point elle pouvait être moche, ils côtoyaient que trop souvent la mort, la souffrance, la perte, ils avaient donc apprit à profiter des moments de bonheur. Emily et Spencer n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler et chacun avaient déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, tous sauf Derek._

David Rossi: Bon les jeunes, merci pour cette soirée mais je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, on décolle tôt demain.

Hotch: Attends Rossi je rentre avec toi, la journée a été longue. Bonne fin de soirée et n'oubliez pas de mettre votre réveil.

_Rossi et Hotch quittèrent la table en saluant chacun de leur collègues restant, Spencer ne tarda pas lui aussi à rejoindre l'hôtel et en fin de soirée, il ne restait plus que Derek, Prentiss et JJ accoudé au bar d'un casino. Les trois collègues parlaient de divers sujets tout en sirotant des cocktails, c'était Vegas et ils n'étaient pas en service, alors ils en profitaient comme le ferait tout amis en soirée._

Derek Morgan: Prentiss, JJ vient de nous parler d'Henry, dis tu n'as jamais eu envie d'avoir un enfant ? Ou même un homme dans ta vie ? Quelque chose de sérieux, de stable ?

Emily Prentiss: Avec tout ce que l'on voit comme horreur, j'ai un peu de mal à faire confiance aux hommes.

Derek Morgan: Tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière nos enquêtes Prentiss, tu ne peux pas repousser tout le monde sous prétexte qu'il y a des gens mauvais, c'est pas logique.

Jennifer Jareau: Il a raison Emily, nous voyons des choses affreuses chaque jours mais ce qui me fait tenir c'est de savoir que chez moi m'attend ma famille, de savoir que le bonheur existe aussi.

_Prentiss bus la fin de son cocktail d'une traite et commanda une nouvelle tournée avant de se tourner à nouveaux vers ses deux collègues et amis._

Emily Prentiss: Vous êtes marrant tout les deux, mais comment réussir à se concentrer sur le bon coté de la vie, si chaque jours des tueurs se manifestent demandant notre attention, notre temps et notre vie? Notre travail nous prends tout notre temps ? Comment peut-on trouver du temps pour le bien, sachant que le mal est présent partout ?

Derek Morgan: On peut commencer par profiter de cette soirée, de cette nuit qui s'offre à nous à Vegas. Prentiss suis moi, Derek Morgan va te montrer comment on s'amuse!

Jennifer Jareau: Bon les deux célibataires, je vous laisse finir la soirée moi je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit et Emily, amuse toi un peu.

_JJ quitta le bar et bientôt Derek et Emily se retrouvèrent seuls, deux célibataires seuls à Vegas, deux amis qui n'avaient ni contraintes ni responsabilités, juste la nuit à eux pour s'amuser dans l'une des plus belles villes du Pays, dans la ville ou tout est permis._

Derek Morgan: La nuit ne fait que commencer Prentiss, allez suis moi on va profiter de Vegas.

_Derek avait tenu parole, cette nuit là ils avaient bien profiter, Derek et Emily s'étaient amusé, ils avaient danser, ils avaient ri sans oublier de boire ... et lorsqu'il fallu rentrer à l'hôtel, Emily ne semblait pas prête à aller se coucher malgré l'heure très avancé de la nuit, elle avait appréciée la soirée et elle ne voulait pas que celle ci se termine. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver sa chambre d'hôtel et se coucher, elle voulait prolonger encore un peu cette nuit de folie, loin des atrocités de leur métier._

Emily joyeuse: Allez agent Morgan un dernier verre avec moi au bar, pour finir cette soirée.

Derek enjoué: Désolé Emily mais là je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner cette offre, je m'incline face à ta résistance à l'alcool et je vais de se pas rejoindre mon lit seul.

_Emily s'était déjà installée au bar et ne semblait toujours pas prête à monter se coucher, elle tenta de faire plier le bel agent en le culpabilisant un peu._

Emily: Tu n'oserais quand même pas laisser une femme seule au bar d'un hôtel, toi le preux chevalier.

_Il lui fit un sourire et elle comprit que sa tentative avait échoué._

Emily: Alors qui ne sait plus s'amuser maintenant Derek ? Bonne nuit.

Derek: Bonne nuit Emily.

_Cette nuit là Derek était remonté dans sa chambre laissant seule Emily finir le verre qu'elle avait commandé. La soirée se terminait aussi pour Emily, une soirée bien arrosée, une soirée entre deux amis qui avaient bien profiter, une soirée qui pour tout les deux allaient laissé des traces._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1:**

**_Virginie – 18 Janvier_**

_Emily et Derek étaient bien installé dans le bureau de l'analyste Penelope Garcia, discutant des dernières relations de Derek, de la relation de Peneloppe avec Kevin, sans oublier de charrier Emily sur sa vie sentimentale qui se résumait en un mot: néant._

Emily Prentiss: Je suis très bien comme je suis et au moins Sergio ne me laissera pas seule.

Derek Morgan: C'est un chat Emily, tu as besoin d'un mâle viril comme moi.

Emily Prentiss: Oui oui dans tes rêves Derek Morgan.

_C'est ce moment que JJ choisit pour entrer, une tonne de dossier sous le coude et l'air triste, elle interrompit les 3 agents et leur demanda de se rendre dans la salle de debrief pour découvrir le nouveau cas qu'elle venait de recevoir._

_Ils avaient tous l'habitude de se retrouver autour de cette table, et malgré leur habitude, ils avaient toujours une légère appréhension à l'ouverture des dossiers. Ils avaient vu et entendu des atrocités, des horreurs autour de cette table, ils avaient enquêtés sur les plus atroces des tueurs en série, et il y avait toujours une petite part d'eux même qui redoutait les faits que leur agent de liaison allait leur réciter. Une fois tout le monde en place, Jennifer Jareau prit la parole et commença l'explication du nouveau cas au reste de l'équipe qui découvrait dans le même temps les éléments du dossier._

Jennifer Jareau : La police de Détroit a trouvé le corps de Bethany Gannon 32 ans, hier chez elle. Elle a été violée à plusieurs reprises et tué d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. La victime vivait seule. Le 911 a reçu un coup de téléphone suspect et une patrouille de police s'est rendu sur les lieux pour une vérification et c'est là qu'ils ont trouvé Bethany Gannon. Sur l'enregistrement, on entends une chanson sexy, des gémissements et enfin des cris puis de nouveaux la même chanson.

Derek Morgan: Il n'y a qu'une victime ?

Jennifer Jareau: J'y venais Morgan. Il y a un mois, le 22 Décembre à Phoenix Paige Terell était découverte dans son appartement violée à de multiple reprises et tué d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur, et là encore le même enregistrement. Et un autre cas qui remonte au 5 Novembre a la même signature, Maddison Ray, la encore violée et tué d'un coup de couteau, même appel, elle vivait seule à Seattle.

Spencer Reid: 3304 km entre Détroit et Phoenix, 2426 entre Phoenix et Seattle, ca fait beaucoup de kilomètre pour un même tueur. Et pour les victimes, difficile d'imaginer un lien entre elles avec autant d'états les séparant.

Emily Prentiss: C'est vrai mais un tueur qui sévit sur tout le territoire ne serait pas une première, mais ca ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche.

Hotch: On part pour Détroit dans 30 minutes, on va se rendre sur les lieux du dernier meurtre, et voir ou cela va nous conduire.

_Tous les agents été à présent en route pour Détroit. Une fois installé dans le JET, les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour d'une chose: leur enquête et c'était toujours comme cela les trajets en direction des lieux des crimes. Ce fut leur analyste qui les coupa dans leur raisonnement. Garcia fit son apparition par le biais d'un écran et commença à présenter les victimes._

Penelope Garcia: Bonjour mes chéris, alors je commence par la dernière victime. Bethany Gannon, 32 ans célibataire, elle vivait seule dans une belle maison dans un quartier paisible. Elle avait plutôt bien réussie sa carrière, c'était une journaliste très respecté et qui couvrait pas mal d'évènements sur l'ensemble du territoire. Pas de cassier, pas d'histoires, en gros à part son métier je n'ai rien de plus sur elle dans les dossiers de Detroit désolé. Deuxième victime Paige Terell, 26 ans, elle travaillait comme infirmière dans un hôpital de Phoenix et participait à des missions humanitaires. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami connu, elle vivait seule dans un appartement, encore une fois pas de cassier. Pour le première victime, Maddison Ray, elle avait 41 ans. Elle vivait seule, ses voisins ne l'a voyaient que très peu, elle faisait passer son travail avant tout, elle était hôtesse de l'air et d'après ce que j'ai sur elle, toute sa vie se résume à son boulot. En résumé mes petits, j'ai rien de rien sur ces filles.

Derek: Donc toutes les femmes vivant seules dans ce Pays sont des cibles potentielles, ça va nous aider tout ça. Merci Garcia.

Hotch: Garcia continu de fouiller, tu finiras par trouver quelques choses et cherche si les victimes n'ont pas un lien entre elles. Toutes les trois pouvaient être amener à voyager de par leur métier, cherche si elles n'ont pas fréquenter les mêmes endroit à la même période ou si elles ont pu être lié dans le passé.

Penelope Garcia: Je trouverais quelque chose seulement s'il y a quelques chose à trouver monsieur. Mais je mis met, bon vol.

_Garcia se déconnecta laissant les agents en pleine réflexion, et sans réelles pistes à exploiter, presque 900 kilomètres séparaient Quantico de Détroit, et tout les agents savaient qu'à leur arrivée à Détroit, ils allaient devoir se mettre sur l'enquête et qu'ils n'allaient pas dormir beaucoup. Et devant le manque d'éléments, ils avaient deja fait le tour de leur dossier, ils profitèrent donc de ce vol pour essayer de se reposer avant de passer aux choses sérieuses._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Dès l'atterrissage, les agents Reid et Prentiss se rendirent sur la scène du crime, chez Bethany Gannon. Morgan et Rossi filèrent à la morgue pour voir le corps de la victime, JJ et Hotch s'installèrent au QG.

**[**********]**

**_Chez Bethany Gannon._**

La maison était spacieuse, remplie de souvenirs provenant des quatre coins du pays et même du Monde. Quiconque serait entré dans cette maison aurait ressenti le goût du voyage de la victime. Le métier de journaliste de Bethany Gannon était présent sur chaque mur, dans chaque pièce. En revanche, il n'y avait rien de personnel, pas une seule photo de famille ou d'un petit ami. Après avoir exploré le rez-de-chaussée, les deux agents se rendirent à l'étage et se dirigèrent dans la chambre de la victime, lieu où elle avait été retrouvée poignardée et sûrement violée. Emily entra dans la chambre et, en voyant la scène, elle sentit tous ses membres se raidir. Elle dut s'appuyer contre la porte pour rester debout.

Spencer: Emily, ça va ?

Emily, en reprenant ses esprits: Oui, oui ça va, un petit étourdissement… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Allez, on a du travail !

Emily s'était remise au boulot, mais elle n'avait pas oublié le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en entrant ici. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son collègue et faisait son maximum pour faire abstraction de tout ceci, mais elle avait l'impression d'étouffer… Elle continua néanmoins la mission pour laquelle elle était dans cette chambre mais elle fut quand même soulagée quand Reid l'appela pour le rejoindre dans le bureau et par la même occasion quitter cette pièce.

Spencer: J'ai trouvé une lettre dans la poubelle! Elle est datée du 17 Janvier, date de la mort…

Emily prit la lettre et la lut à haute voix: « 17 Janvier : cela fait 5 mois que j'attends de te revoir, 5 mois à imaginer nos retrouvailles, à préparer cette journée… Tu seras mienne, et je te ferais te souvenir de tout. A très bientôt …»

Spencer: Elle est numérotée, regarde en bas à droite: 31/31. Il y aurait d'autres lettres du même genre ?

Emily: Je n'ai rien trouvé dans sa chambre… Mais elle avait jeté cette lettre, elle a sûrement du en faire de même avec les précédentes… Reid, regarde ce que tu peux tirer de cette lettre, et demande à Garcia de trouver ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 5 mois. Moi, je remonte à l'étage, même si je doute qu'on puisse en trouver d'avantage sur cet homme… Mais j'ai vu qu'elle avait un ordinateur, on demandera à Garcia de l'analyser…

Spencer et Emily avaient continué à fouiller la grande maison de la victime, cherchant des traces d'un homme. Mais ils avaient du rentrer au bureau sans plus d'infos que la lettre trouvée par Reid…

**[**********]**

**_Au QG:_**

JJ avait commencé à répertorier les éléments qu'ils connaissaient: la date de découverte des victimes et les lieux des meurtres… C'étaient à peu près les seules choses qu'ils connaissaient à ce stade de l'enquête.

JJ, regardant son tableau: Hotch, on ne sait absolument rien ! Seulement ce qu'il a bien voulu qu'on sache. Il a tué 3 femmes à 1 mois d'intervalle chacune, dans 3 états différents... Ca nous conduit à quoi ?

Hotch, perplexe: Il est patient, il voyage beaucoup et il est méticuleux.

A ce moment, Reid et Prentiss arrivèrent, suivis de près par Morgan et Rossi. C'est à ce moment que Garcia se décida à appeler Reid…

Spencer: Tu es sur haut-parleur Garcia, je suis avec l'équipe…

Penelope: Salut mes choux à la crème ! Alors, j'ai essayé de m'intéresser de plus près à la dernière victime, de fouiller un peu et j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose ! Bon, c'est pas vraiment positif… mais Bethany Gannon, à défaut d'avoir un petit ami, avait des relations sexuelles. Elle a même été enceinte mais elle a avorté le 24 Octobre. Sinon, Reid, j'ai tes infos ! Il y a cinq mois, Bethany Gannon a pas mal voyagé, elle a passé plusieurs jours à l'étranger pour un reportage puis elle a fait escale pour une interview à Vegas durant 4 jours, suivie de deux escales de deux jours à Boston et à Manhanttan, avant de rentrer chez elle. Je n'ai pour le moment rien trouvé de marquant. J'ai regardé si les deux autres victimes avaient voyagé dans les mêmes villes au même moment mais rien de ce coté pour le moment. Je cherche encore…

Emily, répétant à haute voix: « 17 Janvier : cela fait 5 mois que j'attends de te revoir, 5 mois à imaginer nos retrouvailles, à préparer cette journée… Tu seras mienne, et je te ferais te souvenir de tout. A très bientôt …. »

Tout le monde la regardait, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ce geste, la réaction de leur collègue, mais pour le moment, personne ne semblait vraiment trouver un sens à ceci…

Emily, à Penelope: Garcia, tu as trouvé le dossier sur l'avortement de la victime, non ?

L'analyste n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Prentiss continuait son raisonnement comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire semblait logique.

Emily: Tu aurais dans ce dossier de combien était enceinte la victime ? Ou le nom du père ?

Penelope: Je n'ai pas de nom pour le père… Pour la victime, elle en était à sa 10ème semaine de grossesse. Je n'ai pas plus précis !

Emily se dirigea vers le tableau mis en place par JJ et compléta les données:

Aout: 5 mois avant le meurtre: que s'est-il passé ?  
>24 Octobre: Avortement de Bethany Gannon à 10 semaines<br>17 Janvier: Découverte de Bethany Gannon chez elle

Emily: La lettre qu'elle a reçue fait état d'un évènement qui a eu lieu il y a 5 mois, et si on remonte à 10 semaines avant son avortement, on arrive à ce fameux mois d'août. Il faut retrouver où elle a rencontré l'homme qui l'a mise enceinte, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence… Garcia, on a trouvé l'ordinateur de la victime… il faut que tu te focalises sur le mois d'août, il s'est passé quelque chose, et il faut découvrir cette chose !

Derek: Tu tiens peut être quelque chose Prentiss, mais nous n'avons toujours pas de liens avec les deux autres victimes… Aucunes n'a fréquenté les mêmes lieux que Bethany Gannon il y a cinq mois, donc Garcia va creuser pour Bethany mais il faut aussi chercher d'autres pistes !

Spencer: Chez Bethany, nous n'avons trouvé aucune traces du suspect… il est très méticuleux, organisé et sur de lui. Il a appelé les secours à chaque fois, il a préparé les bandes sons et n'a rien laissé derrière lui… On a retrouvé une lettre manuscrite d'un homme datant du jour du meurtre, ça ne peut pas être un hasard… C'était la dernière d'une série de 31, donc notre homme a envoyé 31 lettres à Bethany Gannon avant de passer à l'acte ! Il faut réussir à savoir si des lettres ont été retrouvées chez les deux autres victimes. Si c'est le même homme, on doit pouvoir retrouver ces lettres…

Chacun des agents se plongea dans les dossiers des deux précédents meurtres. Hotch et Rossi avaient chacun appelé les responsables des deux affaires afin de retrouver ces lettres, mais tout deux avaient eu une réponse négative. Les officiers en charge des enquêtes leur avaient promit de les contacter s'ils trouvaient quelque chose de nouveau au domicile des victimes, mais sans ces lettres Rossi et Hotch étaient retombé au point de départ.

Le téléphone de Derek Morgan sortit tout le monde de sa lecture.

Derek: Oui beauté, tu es sur haut parleur!

Garcia: Emily a parlé d'une lettre... En fouillant dans le disque dur de la victime, j'ai trouvé des mails, tous numérotés et un par jour. Ça va des simples « Bonjour ma dulcinée, toujours pas de souvenirs ? », « Fais un peu d'efforts ma belle, le jeu en vaut la chandelle mais faut que tu te donnes un peu plus. » à « Aujourd'hui j'en ai marre, toujours aucun signe de ta part alors que je m'évertue à t'aider. » et jusqu'au « Salope, ça te plait de me torturer ? », je vous dis ce gars est un malade! Y'en 29 comme ça, des petits messages plus ou moins tordus. J'ai déjà fais une recherche sur le pseudo qui a envoyé tout ça mais ça ne donne rien, désolée. Je cherche à remonter un peu plus loin mais c'est une journaliste, elle a des milliers de messages!

Hotch: Merci Garcia, envoie-nous les mails.

Garcia: C'est déjà fait Hotch, je vous recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau !

Emily: J'aimerais voir les parents de Bethany Gannon, je ne laisse pas tomber la piste de l'avortement...

Hotch: JJ iras avec toi, mais Prentiss, n'oublies pas qu'ils viennent de perdre une fille... Alors quoique tu penses, n'oublies pas cela. Sinon Reid, tu étudies les messages, essayes de trouver un sens caché. Derek, tu enquêtes sur Maddison Ray, tu reprends tout le dossier, quitte à te rendre là bas si besoin, je veux trouver le lien entre les victimes! Demandes à Garcia de chercher dans les messages de Maddison Ray. Rossi, occupe-toi du dossier de Paige Terell !

**[**********]**

**_Chez les parents de Bethany Gannon:_**

Çela faisait plus de 30 minutes que JJ et Emily discutaient de Bethany avec sa mère, la discussion ne donnait rien de vraiment intéréssant, du moins rien de concluant pour l'enquête. Emily savait qu'elle devait poser la question, elle savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à la mère de la victime mais il le fallait.

Emily: A-t-elle eu des relations lors de ces 5 dernières mois ? Une aventure qui l'a marquée, qui a mal tournée ?

Mère de Bethany: Non, Bethany ne vivait que pour son boulot, elle avait très peu de place dans sa vie pour un homme. Et si vous voulez parler de relation d'un soir, ma fille était très croyante donc elle n'aurait rien fait de tel!

JJ: A-t-elle reçu des menaces récemment, ou des colis, des lettres étranges ou inhabituelles, quelque chose dont elle vous aurait parlé ?

Mère de Bethany: Elle recevait beaucoup de lettres, de cadeaux, des gens essayaient de la contacter pour des reportages, d'autres la remerciaient pour l'intérêt qu'elle leur avait porté... Elle recevait beaucoup de lettres d'inconnus et elle s'était habituée à tout ceci.

Emily: Vous avez dis que votre fille était croyante, vous avait-elle déjà parlé de sa position vis-à-vis de l'avortement ?

La mère parut choquée: Ma famille est croyante, nous sommes des pratiquants et je pense que vous connaissez la position de l'église vis-à-vis de l'avortement... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me demandez ceci ?

JJ, devançant Emily: C'est pour le besoin de notre enquête... Revenons sur ce qu'elle a reçu ses 5 derniers mois, vous êtes sure qu'elle n'a rien reçu d'inhabituel, quelque chose qui lui aurait fait peur, qui l'aurait inquiétée ?

Mère de Bethany: Non, je ne vois vraiment pas, ça faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas vu ma fille, je l'avais au téléphone mais elle ne m'a pas parlé de trucs comme ça!

JJ et Emily continuèrent à parler avec la mère de Bethany mais n'obtenirent rien de plus et rentrèrent sans plus d'information au poste.


	4. Chapitre 3 Partie 1

**Chapitre 3**** (Partie 1)**

**_Pendant ce temps au poste:_**

_Les agents avaient pas mal avancés sur l'enquête et un point s'imposait afin de réunir toutes les nouvelles informations._

Hotch: Prentiss et JJ sont de retour on fait le point. Rossi tu commences.

David Rossi: Paige Terell avait porté plainte 1 mois avant son décès pour harcèlement, elle se plaignait de recevoir des colis et des lettres à caractère douteux. Elle a apporté de nombreuses preuves au poste de police, des copies de mails similaires à ceux reçu par Bethany Gannon, mais avant cela, elle avait reçu des sous vêtements, des photos d'une chambre d'hôtel et plus tôt elle avait reçu une carte d'un hôtel, toutes ses pièces étant accompagné d'un mot manuscrit écrit visiblement par la même personne.

Jennifer Jareau: La police n'a pas trouvé bon de nous en tenir informer plus tôt ?

David Rossi: Attends JJ, la ou ça devient intriguant, c'est que Paige Terell a porté plainte le 23 Juillet à Las Vegas pour viol. Mais ça n'a rien donné, elle ne pressentait aucunes traces d'agressions et n'avait aucune preuves, la chambre de l'hôtel a été fouillé mais les enquêteurs n'ont rien trouvé et la plainte a été classée.

Emily Prentiss: Tu as bien dis Las Vegas ?

David Rossi: Oui, oui Garcia a vérifié les comptes de la victime, elle a séjourné dans un hôtel de Vegas au mois de Juillet.

Emily Prentiss: Laisse moi deviner, l'hôtel c'est le même que celui ou a fait escale Bethany Gannon ?

David Rossi: Oui, et elle a séjournée dans cet hôtel 5 mois jours pour jours avant son décès.

_Pendant que les deux collègues parlaient des révélations de David Rossi, Hotch continuait de mettre à jour leur tableau en installant la chronologie des évènements. Il était déterminant pour eux que tout soit clair et précis, il n'y avait pas de place au hasard dans un profil, pas de place pour des approximations ..._

**JUILLET**  
>22 Juillet: « Viol prétendue » de Paige Terell<br>23 Juillet: Plainte déposée par Paige Terell à Las Vegas

**AOUT**

**SEPTEMBRE**

**OCTOBRE**  
>24 Octobre: Avortement de Bethany Gannon (3eme victime) – à 10 semaines<p>

**NOVEMBRE:**  
>5 Novembre: Découverte de Maddison Ray (1ere victime)<br>28 Novembre: Paige Terell dépose une plainte pour harcèlement

**DECEMBRE**  
>22 Décembre: découverte de Paige Terell (2eme victime)<p>

**JANVIER**  
>17 Janvier: Découverte de Bethany Gannon (3eme victime)<p>

_Emily repensait sans cesse à l'avortement de Bethany Gannon, elle repensait aux paroles de la mère de la victime, elle avait une bonne connaissance du sujet malgré elle et elle savait de quoi elle parlait, elle savait à quel point il était délicat de subir un avortement, de faire ce choix ... Elle le savait que trop bien, et elle restait persuadée que Bethany Gannon n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que les circonstances l'avaient obligée à aller contre ses croyances ..._

Emily Prentiss: Je suis persuadée que Bethany Gannon a elle aussi été violée durant son séjour à Las Vegas. Tout concorde, Paige Terell a été violée et retrouvée morte 5 mois plus tard, elle est là, la signification du 5 mois dans la lettre. Bethany Gannon était croyante, elle était donc sans doute contre l'avortement, alors qu'est-ce qui a pu être aussi traumatisant pour pousser cette femme à aller contre ses croyances ? Un avortement ce n'est pas anodin, c'est très difficile, alors pour qu'une personne croyante ose le faire, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et le viol est la seule explication logique. Ce gars viole des femmes et 5 mois plus tard revient pour les tuer.

Derek Morgan: C'est assez fou mais ça se tient, les deux victimes Paige et Bethany ont reçu des mails, un par jour pendant un mois jusqu'à leur décès. On le disait organisé, mais là tout est structuré et pas seulement le viol et le meurtre. Il a planifié tout son acte un mois à l'avance. Mais pourquoi ? Quel est le symbole de ses messages et pourquoi ne pas avoir tué ses filles à Vegas?

Spencer Reid: Une grande partie des messages font référence à la mémoire, aux souvenirs, aux moments oubliés, « bientôt tu retrouveras tout tes souvenirs. », « je sais que certaines choses te reviennent, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le cerveau n'oublie rien. », « Tu commences à te souvenir? Tu dois te sentir affreusement mal non ? », et la dernière lettre « je te ferais te souvenir de tout », il joue un jeu avec ses victimes, il veut les torturer psychologiquement, prendre le contrôle sur elle. Il a certainement du les droguer pour qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenirs de cette nuit et ensuite il prends plaisir à les torturer psychologiquement en ravivant leur mémoire.

JJ: Les mails ne sont pas assez explicite pour raviver des événements enfouis, mais si on ajoute à cela des éléments visuels comme les photos, ça peut déclencher quelque chose, même si je pense qu'il doit y avoir un autre élément qui nous échappe, s'il veut vraiment exercer une pression psychologique, il a du aller plus loin.

Hotch: Je crois que l'on n'est pas loin d'avoir notre profil, Morgan as tu trouvé des choses similaires dans le dossier de Maddison Ray ?

_Et c'était vrai, un profil semblait naitre au fil de la discutions et des révélation sur les informations trouvés par les agents. Ils en avaient appris beaucoup sur leur suspect, ils ne pouvaient pas encore faire un véritable profil mais ils voyaient deja la grande ligne et les bases se poser et cette affaire ne semblait pas être une affaire spéciale ..._

Derek Morgan: Ça remonte à un peu plus de temps, mais en se basant sur notre première évaluation, j'ai recherché si 5 mois avant sa mort elle avait voyagé à Las Vegas, et il s'est avéré qu'elle a dormi au même hôtel que les deux victimes précédentes, la nuit du 5 au 6 Juin. Garcia a obtenu l'accès à son ordinateur et les mails avaient été effacé mais elles en a reçu un par jour pendant 1 mois. Les collègues de Seattle ont retrouvé dans son porte monnaie une carte de l'hôtel ou les 3 victimes ont séjourné et derrière cette carte, un petit mot manuscrit les tests ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait de la même écriture que la lettre reçu par Bethany Gannon.

Emily Prentiss: Ils ont retrouvé des traces de la lettre ?

_A ce moment le téléphone de Derek Morgan sonna captant toute l'attention de ses collègues._

Derek Morgan: Oui je vous écoute.

Derek Morgan: Envoyez tout ça à Peneloppe Garcia, elle se chargera de nous le faire passer. Merci beaucoup. Bon boulot.

Hotch: Du nouveau Morgan ?

Derek Morgan: Regardez par vous même ce que la police a retrouvé dans la maison de Maddison.

_L'écran de l'ordinateur, en veille jusqu'à présent, affichait désormais une vidéo ou l'on pouvait très bien distinguer Maddison Ray, et ce sous tout les angles._

_"Maddison était endormie sur le lit totalement nue, la caméra filmait sous tout les angles le corps de la femme. La caméra se stoppa sur le visage calme et serein de Maddison Ray, et une voie d'homme se fit entendre._

Homme: Bonjour Maddi, je sais qu'à ton réveil tu ne te souviendras de rien, tu auras oublié toute de cette nuit passé avec moi, mais comme je suis prévoyant, voilà un petit souvenir histoire que cette nuit reste à jamais gravé. Je pense à toi, mais surtout n'oublie pas en regardant cette vidéo que j'ai pris mon pied et je suis sur que toi aussi, mais la prochaine fois ca ne sera pas aussi plaisant. Alors profite, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la vie aussi ….

_La suite de la vidéo se passait de commentaire, l'homme avait rejoins la femme sur le lit en prenant bien soin de cacher son visage de la caméra, il avait doucement réveillé la femme qui sous l'effet des drogues ne se défendis pas, elle laissait l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Les gros plans de la caméra sur son visage, laissaient entrevoir sa grande détresse, elle était consciente de se qu'il se déroulait sans cette chambre, de se qu'elle subissait, tout les agents ressentaient sa frayeur, sa panique. Son esprit était conscient de ce qu'elle vivait mais elle avait perdu le contrôle de son corps sous l'effet des drogues. La vidéo durait de longues minutes, de très longues minutes, de trop longue minutes même pour certains. __"_


	5. Chapitre 3 Partie 2

**Chapitre 3**** (Partie 2)**

_Emily Prentiss, plutôt imperturbable, semblait cette fois-ci avoir perdu son sang froid... Alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, non pas par voyeurisme, mais pour trouver une piste leur permettant de coincer le suspect, Emily avait détourné les yeux et avait quitté ses collègues dans un mouvement de colère et de précipitation. Tous relevèrent la tête à ce moment, surpris par le geste de la profiler..._

JJ: Trouvez quelque chose pour coincer ce salaud, je vais m'occuper d'Emily !

_JJ s'inquiétait pour sa coéquipière, d'autant plus que ce genre de réaction était très inhabituelle chez Emily Prentiss. La jeune femme avait bien remarqué le comportement plutôt étrange de sa collègue, sa façon de s'investir un peu plus dans l'enquête, sa façon de prendre les choses un peu trop à cœur. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants ou de femmes battues, violées ou torturées, mais cette fois JJ avait bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond... L'agent de liaison retrouva Emily assise sur le bord du trottoir devant le commissariat. Elle s'assit à ses cotés et posa une main sur son épaule._

Emily, rassurante: Je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin d'air. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…

JJ: Tu as le droit de craquer Emily, on craque tous à un moment et que tu ne veuilles pas le faire devant les autres ok, mais pas de ça avec moi. N'aie pas honte de craquer, tu n'as pas à toujours être forte. Cette histoire touche des femmes, et je sais mieux que quiconque ici comme ça peut être déstabilisant et difficile de s'identifier aux victimes, de compatir avec leur souffrance. Alors n'aie pas honte de ce que tu ressens…

Emily: Je sais tout ça JJ, mais je n'aime pas me montrer faible… Et pour l'enquête, elle n'a rien de plus que les autres, je suis juste fatiguée. Allez désolée, on devrait y retourner !

_Emily se leva et repris le contrôle d'elle même, elle était douée pour ca, elle savait contrôler son image, ses émotions ... Elle avait un sourire de façade et une mine qui se voulait rassurante, elle aurait pu tromper tout le monde avec son sourire retrouvé.._.

JJ: Craquer, ce n'est pas être faible Emily, c'est être humain.

_Emily sourit à sa collègue et elle partie rejoindre les autres... JJ la suivait de près, quelque peu déboussolée par l'attitude de sa collègue. Elle aurait aimé comprendre, qu'Emily se confit un peu, qu'elle partage avec elle ses doutes, mais c'était Emily en face... Cette dernière se remit en mode profiler, et en entrant dans le poste de police, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient fini le visionnage de cette vidéo, un peu moins quand elle se rendit compte que tous la regardaient avec inquiétude._

Emily, devançant toutes les questions: J'ai eu un petit étourdissement, mais ça va. Bon, ça donne quoi ?

_Hotch fit un rapide topo sur la vidéo et ce qu'il en ressortait… C'était qu'à part la victime et la chambre d'hôtel, rien d'autre n'était vraiment visible, et ce n'était pas avec cette vidéo qu'ils auraient des informations sur le tueur…_

Hotch: La journée a été longue pour tout le monde et Prentiss vient de nous rappeler que nous avons tous nos limites… On va tous aller se coucher un peu et demain nous ferons un point et nous dresserons le profil.

_Alors que tout le monde commençait à quitter les lieux pour rejoindre l'hôtel où ils allaient pouvoir se reposer, Hotch prit discrètement JJ à part._

Hotch: Comment va-t-elle ?

JJ: Je ne sais pas trop pour être honnête…

Hotch: Je compte sur toi pour la surveiller, c'est rare de la voir comme ça et je sais qu'elle a trop de pudeur et de retenue pour craquer devant les autres, elle ne veut pas qu'on la croit fragile… Donc on va faire en sorte de ne pas faire de remarques pour ne pas empirer les choses, mais JJ je compte sur toi pour essayer de comprendre !

_JJ avait acquiescé aux propos de son chef, et elle aussi avait quitté le bureau de police de Boston qui leur servait de QG pour cette enquête._

**[**********]**

_Emily Prentiss avait rejoins la chambre d'hôtel que Garcia leur avait réservé. Elle passait énormément de temps hors de chez elle, dans des hôtels comme celui ci, elle avait l'habitude de voyager, de dormir ailleurs que dans son appartement..._

_Avant, elle appréciait de retrouver le calme de son appartement, la sérénité d'être chez elle et elle savourait les retours à la maison. Mais ces derniers temps, elle ressentait tout cela différemment. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle se sentait vide, seule et lasse. Chaque retour à la maison lui donnait le cafard…_

_Lorsqu'elle était en enquête, elle passait son temps avec ses collègues et amis, l'esprit tourné vers les autres, les victimes, les suspects, les preuves… Mais lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle fermait la porte de son appartement, le silence qu'elle rencontrait lui rappelait sans cesse sa solitude. Son boulot, elle l'adorait, mais elle n'avait définitivement que ça dans sa vie... Il lui prenait son temps, son énergie, il lui prenait sa vie … Et lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle devait faire face au fait d'être seule chez elle et même Sergio n'arrivait plus à combler le vide qu'elle ressentait, vide qui avait grandi en elle ces dernières semaines..._  
><em>Elle se savait être la seule responsable de tout ceci, elle avait eu l'occasion de construire sa vie plusieurs fois, mais elle s'était souvent réfugiée derrière son boulot, ou bien elle avait fuit à la simple évocation d'une relation un peu plus sérieuse… Emily avait eu peur de s'engager, et elle devait faire face à ses erreurs seule.<em>  
><em>Ces derniers temps, ce sentiment de solitude s'était accentué après qu'elle ait une nouvelle fois fuit devant le bonheur. Elle avait énormément de regrets en elle, et à l'approche de ses 39 ans, elle commençait à faire le point sur le temps perdu, sur les erreurs qu'elle avait commisses et sur ce qu'elle pouvait encore espérer de la vie… Emily était en pleine remise en question sur sa vie... Elle se sentait mal, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle et elle en cherchait la cause au travers de cette remise en question...<em>

_Cette enquête relançait en elle beaucoup de souvenirs et d'interrogation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier à Bethany Gannon la troisième victime, une femme qui avait fait de son boulot sa vie et qui s'était retrouvée seule face à sa mort... Elle n'avait eu personne à aimer, personne avec qui partager sa passion, elle était morte et ce qui restait d'elle n'était autre que des articles. Emily ne voulait pas qu'il ne reste d'elle que l'agent du FBI, elle ressentait le besoin d'avoir quelque chose en plus, elle voulait laisser plus d'elle..._

_Mais au delà de la solitude qu'elle partageait avec Bethany Gannon, c'était son avortement qui l'avait touché, une épreuve qu'Emily avait elle aussi dû vivre et cette enquête avait ravivé en elle des souvenirs douloureux … Et ses souvenirs ajoutés à sa remise en question et à son insatisfaction la conduisait à se demander si elle avait vraiment fait le deuil de son avortement, si elle s'était vraiment pardonnée tout ceci et si elle avait réussi à tourner la page..._

_Emily n'était pas comblée dans sa vie affective et elle commençait à se demander ce qui aurait été différent si elle avait fait un autre choix il y a près de ça 25 ans, aurait-elle était plus heureuse ? Aurait-elle été plus comblée? Peut être aurait-elle eu une vraie famille, un vrai soutien. Et elle serait mère en ce moment ? C'était peut être ce qui lui manquait pour être heureuse, un enfant, une famille, un homme ? Emily avait eu l'occasion d'avoir tout ceci, d'être heureuse, mais elle avait toujours fuit sans jamais vraiment comprendre. Elle avait eu plusieurs opportunités d'être heureuse mais elle s'était toujours refusé le droit au bonheur..._

_La jeune femme ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était dans ses pensées, mais une chose était claire : cette enquête la perturbait de plus en plus, et son esprit s'embrouillait, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour souffler ou pour réfléchir de manière cohérente..._

_Cette nuit-là, Emily ne dormit que très peu. Ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, ses appréhensions et ses sentiments occupèrent ses pensées, l'empêchant de trouver le repos, la privant d'un sommeil dont elle avait pourtant bien besoin…_


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4:**

**_Detroit – 19 Janvier_**

_Après une nuit plutôt courte mais utile pour la plupart des agents du FBI, il était temps de faire le point sur l'enquête, et ce fut Hotch qui prit la parole en premier pour faire le profil de leur suspect face aux agents de police de Boston._

Hotch: Notre suspect est quelqu'un qui est à la recherche de pouvoir, de contrôle. C'est quelqu'un qui veux exercer une domination totale sur ses victimes, il veut se sentir maitre de ces filles, il veut les contrôler psychologiquement pour ensuite les dominer physiquement, mais il ne torture pas ces filles avec de la violence, il n'est pas intéressé par la violence, il veut que ses filles lui soient soumises mais sans violence, il veut leur montrer qu'il est plus puissant et plus intelligent qu'elles.

Derek Morgan: Il a mis en place un schéma qui fonctionne et qui lui permet de combler ses besoins et ses désirs. Il a trouvé avec son MO le pouvoir et le contrôle qu'il recherche, et il ne changera pas d'habitudes s'il n'y ait pas contraint, changer de MO serait pour lui signification de perte de contrôle. Tout est programmé depuis le premier viol jusqu'au meurtre, il est très méticuleux, organisé et ne commet pas d'erreurs puisqu'il a gagné en assurance avec la répétition de son MO. Il a du mettre beaucoup de temps à peaufiner son plan. C'est quelqu'un qui ne laisse aucunes places au hasard, il déteste tout ce qui est imprévus, et peut vite perdre ses moyens si son plan ne se passe pas comme il l'avait calculé. Il devient vite imprévisible face à un évènement inattendu ou s'il perd le contrôle. Dans la vie c'est quelqu'un qui occupe un poste à faible responsabilité qui ne lui demande pas de grande qualification. Il aime se faire discret, son métier lui permet aussi de s'absenter régulièrement. Il manque de confiance dans sa vie de tout les jours et il a trouvé en ces viols un exutoire à son manque de pouvoir. Il a passé une grande partie de sa vie à essayer de trouver comment combler ce manque, ce qui explique que toute sa mise en scène soit au point.

Emily Prentiss: Le fait de droguer ses victimes une première fois montre qu'il est lâche et qu'il se sent faible face à des femmes qui ont réussi leur vie professionnel, il prends le contrôle lorsqu'il voit ces femmes nues, à sa merci et dans une position des plus vulnérables. Il ne leur laisse aucun souvenirs de cette première nuit, mais pendant 5 mois il va les torturer psychologiquement pour les détruire et les rendre fragile et faible, pour en faire des cibles facile. Il ne prends pas de plaisir à tuer ses victimes, mais bien à les torturer psychologiquement, il trouve tout le pouvoir dans le fait de détenir des éléments que les victimes ont oubliés. Pendant 5 mois, il met en place un plan très détaillé et structuré, pour finir par tuer sa victime d'une mort rapide, la mort n'est donc pas ce qui l'excite, c'est juste un moyen radicale pour les faire taire et ne pas laisser de traces, il les tue aussi parce qu'il a finit son jeu de domination, lorsqu'elles ont retrouvé tout leur souvenir et qu'il les as violé de nouveau, le jeu prends fin pour lui, il a gagné dans le sens ou il a tout prit à ses femmes, dignité, fierté, amour propre, il les contrôle physiquement et psychologiquement, ces femmes n'ont donc plus d'utilité pour lui.

David Rossi: Il repère ses victimes à Las Vegas dans le même hôtel le: Casino Royal. Les victimes sont des femmes seules venues pour le travail mais à part cet élément les 3 femmes sont très différentes, pas le même âge, pas le même métier, pas le même physique, ce n'est donc pas un critère physique, mais plus des choix d'opportunités. Il les drogue mais il n'y a aucune traces dans l'organisme le lendemain. Les victimes ne se rappellent de rien, la plupart même ne se doutent pas une minute de ce qu'elles ont vécu, mais comme le montre la plainte de la seconde victime retrouvée, il y a des failles. Malgré ses failles, il a un MO bien défini et pour avoir un MO aussi perfectionné, il ne doit pas en être à son coup d'essai, il faut retrouver toutes les victimes potentielles et essayer de le mettre sous pression, de glisser des imprévus pour l'obliger à prendre des risques et à commettre des erreurs.

_Le profil était posé, il savait à quel genre d'individu ils allaient avoir à faire, maintenant rester à le trouver, chose qui pourrait s'avérer long si l'homme en question continuait à se balader sur tout le continent pour tuer ses victimes._

Hotch: JJ et Prentiss, vous prenez le Jet vous partez direction Vegas, je veux que vous enquêtiez sur place, employés, clients, employeurs, commerces situés dans les environs, je veux tout savoir sur cet hôtel, vous demanderez aussi les vidéos surveillances des jours au alentour des viols, vous enverrez tout à Garcia, il est peut être déjà à la recherche de sa futur victime, alors essayer de passer incognito et d'interroger les femmes seules. Reid et Morgan, je veux que vous recherchiez toutes les victimes présumées, essayez de voir qui peut être sa prochaine cible, regardez aussi s'il n'y a pas eu des cas similaires dans d'autres états. Vous accompagnerez les filles à Vegas aussi si c'est la bas qu'elles sont violées, c'est sans doute aussi la bas qu'elles portent plainte. Le Jet est près, et vous attends pour partir. Dave et moi, nous restons ici, nous vous rejoindrons à Vegas en fonction de se que vous trouverez mais il est possible qu'il n'est pas encore quitté les lieux, donc nous devons rester ici, on sait ce qu'il fait avant ses meurtres mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il fait après, il peut trouver du plaisir aussi à voir les dégâts de ces gestes.

[**********]

**_Dans le Jet: Detroit direction Las Vegas._**

_4 agents du FBI étaient en direction de Las Vegas avec tous une mission bien précise, ils étaient chargé de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce tueur en série, ils devaient s'approprier les lieux que fréquenté le tueur, rencontrer les victimes potentielles et ils devaient apprendre à fonctionner comme lui pour le comprendre et pouvoir ensuite le retrouver._

JJ: J'ai prévenu l'hôtel de notre arrivée, ils nous attendent et ils commencent à nous regrouper les dossiers des leurs employés, ainsi que tout les dossiers que je leur ais demandé.

Emily: Entre nous, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un employé, il voyage beaucoup et je le vois mal mettre à mal son MO à cause d'un job. S'il veut contrôler ses victimes, il doit pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements, donc excepté un employé avec des horaires libres, je ne crois pas que l'on ait à faire à l'un d'eux.

JJ: J'ai demandé à Garcia de faire une recherche sur tout les employés qui travaillent pour cet hôtel, passé et présent, toutes les personnes qui ont travaillé de façon indirecte aussi mais il y en a des centaines, j'attends une liste rétrécie mais elle est pas mal sollicitée en ce moment.

Emily l'air résignée: On a énormément de chose sur ce type, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que l'on cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin ?

_JJ ne sut que répondre à la révélation de sa collègue, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chose sur l'homme, ils en savaient énormément sur son comportement, sur son attitude, sur son profil, mais au final cela ne les avançait pas vraiment, il fallait maintenant que les caméras les aident ou que les dossiers donnent quelque chose, sinon cela allait devenir dur de retrouver cet homme avant qu'il ne tue à nouveau._

_De leur coté Reid et Morgan étaient en train de transmettre leur recherche à Garcia._

Derek Morgan: Hello ma beauté, alors tu pourrais nous faciliter un peu la tâche ?

Peneloppe Garcia: Avec plaisir mon chou, que veux tu ?

Spencer Reid: Tu peux chercher toutes les plaintes pour viol, plaintes similaires à celle de la deuxième victime ?

Peneloppe Garcia: A Las Vegas ?

Spencer Reid hésitant: Heu oui mais pas seulement, sur tout le territoire c'est possible ?

Peneloppe Garcia: Non mais vous rigolez là ? Vous voulez enfaite que je cherche toute les plaintes pour viols, ou il n'y a ni preuves, ni traces physiques et qui ont été abandonné sur tout le territoire ? Vous savez combien de plainte il y a de déposer chaque jours ? Eh Reid je ne veux pas de réponses, juste vous vous rendez compte à quel point ça va être long de tout éplucher ?

Derek Morgan: Commence par celles à Vegas, et celles qui auraient eu lieu au Casino Royal. Envoies nous déjà celle là et après bon courage.

Peneloppe Garcia: Je vous déteste agent Morgan!

_Reid et Morgan avaient rejoins dans le carré du jet, Prentiss et JJ, ils avaient encore quelques heures de vol avant d'attérir et tous attendaient des documents pour avancer dans leur recherches, documents qu'ils n'avaient pas encore, ils s'autorisèrent donc une petite pause entre collègues pour décompresser un peu et éloigner leur esprit de cette enquête peu réjouissante._

Derek Morgan montrant des cartes: Une partie ça vous tente ?

Spencer Reid: Avec plaisir tu sais que je suis de Vegas!

JJ: Pourquoi pas, mais on paris quoi ?

Derek Morgan: Les bonbons de Prentiss! D'ailleurs tu joues aussi ?

Emily Prentiss: Non désolé je vais me reposer un peu, mais pour les bonbons allez y servez vous.

_Emily se leva et quitta sans un regard ses 3 collègues pour rejoindre un siège à l'écart au fond du Jet._

Spencer Reid: JJ, tu sais ce qui se passe chez Emily ?

JJ regardant discrètement vers sa collègue: Non désolé Spence, mais quoique se soit, ça la touche vraiment et ça commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

_Les trois collègues avaient fini par faire cette partie, mais chacun jetaient des coups d'œil discret en direction de leur collègue, Emily avait profité de ce moment de calme et de solitude pour prendre un peu de distance avec cette enquête qui commençait à la toucher personnellement sans qu'elle ne réussisse à le contrôler et à la comprendre. Cette situation la perturbait sérieusement, et sa mauvaise nuit la faisait se sentir fatiguée, à fleur de peau et irritable et tout ceci la rendait vulnérable et elle détestait se sentir faible. Finalement elle sentit peu à peu la fatigue prendre le dessus, ses yeux devinrent lourd et plus elle sombrait dans le sommeil, plus ses doutes semblaient s'atténuer pour finalement s'estomper le temps d'un repos bien désirée._


	7. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: **

**_A Detroit, poste de police._**

_Rossi et Hotch n'avaient pas perdu de temps et s'étaient directement mis au travail après le départ des 4 membres de leur équipe._

Hotch: On sait beaucoup de chose sur le tueur, mais Dave nous allons nous concentrer sur ce que l'on ne sait pas. Il y a encore des zones d'ombres, déjà pourquoi se mettre à tuer maintenant ? Il faut trouver l'élément déclencheur qui a poussé cet homme à tuer ses victimes, on sait que pour les viols, il ne doit pas en être à son coup d'essai, mais pourquoi les tuer maintenant ? Pourquoi il choisit ses victimes à Vegas, pourquoi il attends 5 mois pour les tuer ? C'est quelqu'un de très méthodique, de très structuré, les 5 mois ne sont pas anodin, ils ont une signification pour lui, mais laquelle ? Et enfin pourquoi un appel au 911 ? Garcia a fait les analyses, c'est la même bande son pour toute les victimes, mais impossible d'en tirer quelque chose. Dave il faut que l'on trouve des réponses à ses questions et on trouvera le tueur.

_Rossi et Hotch n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler plus longtemps, tout deux savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils connaissaient leur métier et ils se comprenaient, c'était aussi et surtout pour cela que leur équipe fonctionnait aussi bien, et c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient confiance en leur capacité à résoudre cette enquête._

**[**********] **

**_LAS Vegas – Casino Royale._**

_L'avion avait atterrit et chacun des 4 agents s'étaient mis au boulot, Reid et Morgan s'étaient installé à l'hôtel, Peneloppe Garcia leur avait envoyé une première vague de plainte pour viols qui n'avaient pas aboutis dans les environs de Las Vegas sur une durée de deux ans, mais aucunes ne semblaient vraiment se détacher des autres et attirer l'attention des agents._

Derek Morgan soufflant: Ça ne donnera rien, le temps que l'on épluche tout ça, il aura de nouveau tué. Reid, donne le nom de toutes ses filles à Garcia et demande lui déjà d'éliminer toute celles qui n'ont pas séjourné à l'hôtel.

Spencer Reid: Garcia c'est Reid, je suis avec Morgan. Tu peux sélectionner dans tes dossiers, les victimes qui ont séjourné à l'hôtel le Casino Royale et nous renvoyer la liste rétrécie ?

Peneloppe Garcia: Avec plaisir mais vous auriez pu demander cela avant, ça aurait été plus rapide. Je vous ai connu plus réactifs quand même ou est donc passé votre incroyable intelligence ? Vous avez du recevoir les dossiers, je vous laisse allez au boulot.

Derek Morgan: Bon ça devient plus abordable, 12 dossiers. Reid, on étudie tout ses dossiers, on commence par les plus récents et on remonte, mais si l'une des ses femmes a eu à faire à notre tueur, elles risquent d'être ou morte ou en grand danger, donc si on veut retrouver une des victimes de cet homme en vie, on a peu de temps.

_Reid était un atout formidable pour ses collègues lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étudier ou lire des documents papiers, sa mémoire eidétique et sa capacité à lire 20 000 mots par minute se présentait comme une arme redoutable, il donnait à l'équipe une chance de pouvoir boucler la lecture de dizaines de dossier en un temps minime, ce qui permettait aux autres membres de se concentrait sur d'autres tâches et d'ainsi avancer plus rapidement et plus efficacement sur les enquêtes._

**[**********]_  
><em>**

_Emily et JJ s'installèrent elles aussi à l'hôtel, elles n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour s'approprier les lieux, cet hôtel toutes les deux, elles le connaissaient._

JJ: La photo retrouvée chez Paige Terell me semblait familière, et je comprends maintenant la raison. Lorsque l'on parlait du Casino Royale, je n'avais pas vraiment fait le rapprochement, mais on y a souvent séjourné lors de nos passages à Vegas.

_Emily resta silencieuse, et réfléchis un peu à la phrase de sa collègue, elle comprenait totalement ce que voulait dire JJ, elle avait ressenti une sensation similaire lorsqu'elle avait eu sous les yeux la photo, une impression qu'elle avait ressenti aussi au moment ou sur l'écran était apparu la vidéo du viol de Maddison Ray, mais ce sentiment était plus fort qu'une simple impression de déjà vu._

JJ: La directrice nous attends dans une pièce à part, on a des vidéos à observer et des dossiers à consulter, la journée risque d'être longue. Le café va encore être notre allié.

_Installé dans une petite pièce aménagé spécialement pour les agents du FBI, Emily et JJ avaient commencé par les vidéos de surveillances se concentrant sur les jours prétendu des viols des 3 victimes. Cet hôtel possédaient des centaines de caméras, allant du parking, aux salles de casinos. Les couloirs, le bar, l'entrée, tout dans cet hôtel était filmé par une ou plusieurs caméras et les seuls lieux non filmé, se trouvaient être les chambres. Les caméras ne laissaient pas un seul recoins sans surveillance, et malgré un équipement de haut niveau et des angles de vues différents, les deux enquêtrices n'avaient rien qui pouvait leur permettre de mettre un visage sur leur homme. Elles avaient bien réussi à le trouver sur les caméras avec les victimes, elles l'avaient vu mettre la drogue dans le verre de Maddison Ray, de Paige Terell et de Bethany Gannon, elles l'avaient vu partir accompagné de ces 3 filles, mais sur chaque plans, il avait réussi à dissimuler son visage._

Emily énervé: Il se moque de nous, c'est l'un des hôtels les plus équipés en caméra, venir violer des filles ici c'est vraiment de l'arrogance. Je le croyais faible et sans grande confiance, mais il fait tout ca sous nos yeux comme pour nous narguer, il n'est ni faible, ni sans confiance, il est sur de lui et arrogant.

JJ: Notre profil est bon Emily, il sait se faire discret. Le fait qu'il connaisse l'emplacement exact de chacune des caméras nous prouve encore une fois à quel point il est méticuleux, mais aussi qu'il connait l'hôtel de façon très détaillé. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, mais c'est un terrain qu'il connait, un terrain ou il se sent à l'aise et ou il a confiance.

Emily: Peut être mais c'est rageant de le voir sans pour autant pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Je suppose que Garcia n'a rien trouvé sur les dossiers des employés et des clients.

JJ: Non rien, aucun des employés n'étaient absent lors des 3 meurtres et aucun clients n'a séjourné à l'hôtel au même date que les 3 victimes. J'ai le dossier des anciens employés mais là encore aucun d'eux ne figure au registre des clients lors du séjour de Paige, Maddison et de Bethany.

Emily: Les 3 victimes avaient chacune une chambre à l'hôtel, alors vu le profil et son attitude devant les caméras, je doute qu'il nous ait laissé son nom quelque part. Ce n'est peut être qu'un habitué qui venait au bar ou qui jouait au casino le soir, pas besoin de réservation pour ca. C'est simple, discret et ca lui permet d'observer ses femmes, d'entrer en contact avec et de ne jamais devoir laissé une quelconque traces de sa présence.

JJ: C'est possible, mais comment expliquer sa connaissance accrue des lieux ? Un habitué même s'il fréquente les lieux très régulièrement ne peut pas connaître tout les angles de prises des caméras ou alors il passe sa vie ici. Je continu à penser que la piste d'un employé ou ancien employé soit la piste la plus logique, mais il faut que ces dossiers nous aide un peu et que Garcia trouve une piste.

Emily: Tu as raison JJ, s'il connait assez bien cet hôtel pour éviter les caméras, cet hôtel doit aussi le connaître. Imprime moi les photos du suspect avec les 3 victimes, il s'est caché des caméras mais il n'a pas pu se cacher de tout les employés, si c'est un habitué quelqu'un le connait forcément. Je te laisse avec les dossiers et les caméras, je n'en peux plus d'éplucher ces trucs sans résultats, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vais faire un tour avec ses photos et je vais voir ce que ça donne.

_Emily avait quasiment arrachée des mains de JJ les photos du suspect en compagnie des victimes, elle avait retourné ses dossiers pour retrouver 3 photos représentant chacune une victime et elle avait quitté la pièce sans prendre la peine de ranger le bordel qu'elle avait semé et sans laisser le temps de répondre à sa collègue._


End file.
